fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS054
Synopsis Yazmyne's nonstop Trovita Island Challenge continues. She has cleared the Norma, Fire, Fighting, Water, and Poison challenges with Eevee, Cyndaquil, Hawlucha, Starmie, and Spinarak, using all of her experience and ingenuity. '' ''The episode begins with Electivire defeating a Manectric with Focus Punch. Electivire seems to have taken almost no damage. The emcee explains it was a contest between Electivire's Motor Drive and Manectric's Lightning Rod Ability in the clash of the lightning titans. Yazmyne passes her Electric Test and recalls Electivire on a job well done. Yazmyne's next opponent is a woman, Eloos in the Ground Test. The battle takes place on a rock battlefield. She chooses Mamoswine, a duel Ice and Ground-Type Pokemon, clearly a deliberate choise. Yazmyne chooses Sandshrew. As the battle is had, Rudy's voice overtures the affair. He explains the purpose of this overwhelming task of winning sixteen consecutive battles with no rest whatsoever. Certainly, the goal is for trainers to catch a variety of Pokemon. All Champions, Top Coordinators, and Conference Winners have a variety of Pokemon as assets. Those who do not and still won were either bold, stupid, insanely talented, or equally lucky. During the battle, Sandshrew and Mamoswine fire Sandstorm and Blizzard attacks that ultimately creates sleet that pellets both of them. Sandshrew charges in and lands heavy Slash attacks. Mamoswine pushes off Sandshrew in a roar. Mamoswine glows light blue as he uses Avalanche, causing thick blocks of ice and snow to emerge from an artificial black cloud in the sky. The snow and ice rain on Sandshrew, dealing double the damage in an already super-effective blow. Sandshrew is imprisoned in snow, and one big move is certain to defeat him. Mamoswine aims to win with Ice Fang. Yazmyne orders Sandshrew to cut through the snow with Slash. Sandshrew does so and frees himself. He then uses Fissure. Sandshrew rattles the battlefield with its feet, then uses one of its hooves to slice open the ground with a white energy beam. The energy beam strikes the charging Mamoswine and the OHKO attack knocks it out, allowing Yazmyne to pass her Ground Test. During the next test, the Rock Test, Yazmyne calls on Onix and her next opponent, an old man Ertz and his Tyranitar. Tyranitar damages Onix with Earthquake. Onix stablizes himself enough to retaliate with Flash Cannon the another when Tyranitar uses Dragon Dance to build speed and power. Tyranatar leaps and uses an Ice Fang. Onix defends the best he can but having Tyranitar bits his tail. Onix proceeds to make a move considered extrmely bold. Onix cuts off the tip of his rock tail to stop his hold body from freezing from the Ice Fang. Ertz admires that Onix is so loyal to Yazmyne that it would cut off his own body for her. Yazmyne condifendly says that it's not the first time it's happened, and her Onix's tail will grow back. Ertz commands Low Kick. Tyranitar spits out Onix's tail. He jumps back to build momentum, but Onix traps it first with Rock Slide. tyranitar cannot move, and Onix takes advantage to use uses Rock Polish to build speed too, even greater speed than Tyranitar. Tyranitar breaks free and uses Earthquake. The tremors stop Onix from moving so much, but Onix stops Earthquake by smashing the ground with Iron Tail. Then lands another Flash Cannon on Tyranitar. The result isn't shown, but the battle cuts to a return to the water battlefield. Yazmyne embarks on her ice test. She has Dewgong facing a scientist, Roenek, and his Vanilluxe. Dewgong and Vanulluze clash between Signal Beam and Flash Cannon respectively. Flash Cannon wins out and strikes Dewgong and the waters for a watery explosion. Rudy begins to narrate. He says that people expect so much of Pokemon to takes hit for us, to endure for us, to fight to the very end for us, to win. If people ask Pokemon to do something so critical for us, they should be able to ask such of ourselves. This challenge is meant for trainers to be on the battlefield and give their all physically and emotionally just like their Pokemon do, for as long as their Pokemon do. For so many battles non-stop, for hours. To resonate with their Pokemon and experience what they experience, that is the true purpose of this tremendous ordeal. Meanwhile, Dewgong deals surprise attacks from underwater with multiple Signal Beams. Vanilluxe aims to counter with Mirror Coat each time, but Dewgong dives back into the waters before it can be hit. Vanilluxe hovers just above the waters and Roenek's command and uses Sheer Cold, but Thick Fat defends Dewgong. As the waters freeze, Dewgong charges through the developing ice with the might of Horn Drill. Horn Drill cracks through the top layers of and rams Vanilluxe. A OHKO wins Yazmyne her Ice Test. The affair continues in the Bug Test on a grass field. Butterfree faces a Yanmega who chases him with multiple Air Slash attacks. Butterfree dodges them all with Quiver Dance. As the battle progresses, Yanmega's Speed Boost triggers, making it faster and faster. Butterfree tries to take command with Confusion, but Speed Boost continues to make Yanmega faster. It swerves around Butterfree to stay out of sight. With Yazmyne's encouragement, Butterfree uses its Compound Eyes ability to enhance his vision and pinpoint Yanmega perfectly. He takes control of his fellow Bug-Type with Confusion. Butterfree bombards the immobilized Yanmega multiple times with Psybeam until Yazmyne is declared the winner of the Bug Test. The Dragon Test is next, and her opponent steps out with a Goodra. Yazmyne begins to feel the physical toll of the battle. She pants a little and takes a knee, but she does not step outside her box. Her voice is coming hoarse. The battle is longer than any Full Battle she's ever had. She'd been under the screams of a massive crowd and heavy lights for hours. She's devoting energy after energy into each battle for and with her Pokemon. She's hot and sweaty. Her clothes are uncomfortable, and she's been standing for hours. Yazmyne is told to call out her Pokemon or forfeit. Yazmyne drinks some water that she has in her bag. She gets back up and calls out her Shelgon with a confident smile. Shelgon opens the affair with Dragon Breath, which is countered by Dragon Pulse. Shelgon then rams Goodra with Double Edge and Dragon Breath again. Goodra endures the blows with Bide. It fires off a massive energy beams, certain to defeat Shelgon, but he defends with Protect. Goodra uses Ice Beam, next which is stopped by Shelgon's Fire Fang. Goodra uses Draco Meteor. As orange meteors descend from the sky, Yazmyne has Shelgon targets one meteor and destroy it with Fire Fang. The other meteors fall around him, but still cause an explosion. Everyone waits to see of Shelgon is knocked out, but Shelgon bursts through the smoke with Double Edge. Goodra is quick to freeze Shelgon with Ice Beam. Yazmyne doesn't mind, saying she and Shelgon have been in this situation before. Shelgon breaks out Fire Fang, which melts the ice. Goodra fires Dragon Pulse that Shelgon blocks with Protect. Shelgon rams Goodra with another Double Edge and wins the battle with a super-effective Dragon Breath. Shelgon shivers from the cold. He's taken damage, but he roars. Yazmyne's Dark Test is had. Yazmyne has chosen Manibuzz against her opponent's Drapion. Drapion is shown firing at Mandibuzz with Pin Missile. Mandibuzz flies perfectly to evade and land a Shadow Ball. Nick is excited as all her training with Pidgeot paid off. Mandibuzz then counters a Cross Poison with a ring of Shadow Balls that then strike Drapion. Yazmyne's opponent, Vona, wonders why Yazmyne keeps uses Ghost-Type moves on a Dark-Type until Drapion's body glows light bluew. Shadow Ball is reducing its defenses. Vona intends to do similar. She has Drapion slow down Mandibuzz with Scary Face. Drapion then reels her with its extensible claws and uses a super-effective Thunder Fang. Mandibuzz takes heavy damage, she is still surviving due to her species' high natural defenses. Mandibuzz frees herself with the energy of Brave Bird and turns back to strike Drapion. The Poison-Type recovers and fires a Pin Missile, and Mandibuzz deflects it with the power of Tailwind. Tailwind gives Mandibuzz back her speed. She dives in with Brave Bird, dodging a Cross Poison along the way, to strike Drapion in an explosion. She knocks out Drapion with one last Shadow Ball. Yazmyne clears her Dark-Test. Soon after, she and her new Bronzor defeat a Magnezone to clear her Steel Test. Ruby is astonished. He notes that Yazmyne may be getting exhausted, but she's having tremendous fun out there. She's taking more risks and her Pokemon are responding to her energy. The entire team of Pokemon is getting better and better. They are doing everything they can to win for her, and she's doing everything she can to win for them, so none of their efforts are in vain. Nick also privately comments on Yazmyne's battling. She's been treating every battle she would like a Contest. However, he doesn't believe Yazmyne is fully cognizant of this fact. He's seen her Pokemon battle many times. He already knew they were amazing. He already knew Yazmyne was amazing. He didin't think she'd be more amazing. Yazmyne turns back to Nick, telling him that she has one one more battle left before the big boss, so she needs him to cheer for her. Nick uncharacteristically starts cheering Yazmyne for him to win it all. Yazmyne's last test is her Fairy Test, and she calls on her Spritzee. Yazmyne's final opponent is a man named Gris, who calls out his Mawile, a Steel/Fairy-Type. They begin. Mawile sweeps Spritzzee in a Fairy Wind that she doesn't fight. She glides in it elegantly, and Yazmyne doesn't even have to issue a command. Yazmyne's vision under the lights gets a bit hazy. She's very tired and it's starting to show. When Mawile uses Iron Head, Spritzee floats over the attack and strikes with Dazzling Gleam. Spritzee prepares to follow with Fairy Wind, but she's intercepted by Sucker Punch. '' ''Spritzee's scream snaps Yazmyne out of her daze. She tells herself to stay awake and focused just as her Pokemon did for her. Yazmyne realizes that's exactly the purpose of this grueling challenge and non-stop battles. She intends to prove that she's up to the task. Yazmyne tells Kirlia she back in this. She commands a Trick Room. Spritzee manifests its fairy box and becomes the fastest Pokemon on the field, and she uses her speed to confuse Mawile and dominate with multiple Thunderbolt attacks. Mawile is too slow to intercept with Sucker Punch. Gris has Mawile use Fairy Wind to destroy the Trick Room. Yazmyne has Spritzee counter with its own Fairy Wind, creating a pink fairy storm. Spritzee then slams into Mawile with Dazzling Gleam. Mawile, however, gets up. Spritzee is on guard, but when Mawile uses Iron Head, she flinches and is struck by the super-effective attack. Mawile follows with Flamethrower, but Spritzee accelerates away. Spritzee then narrows in on Mawile and electrocutes it with a pinpoint Thunderbolt. Soon after, Mawile keels over unable to battle. Yazmyne clears her Fairy Test and thus the Trovita Island Task, but now is time for the real gym battle against Rudy. She points to the gym leader himself atop of his balcony. Yazmyne is exhausted, but she openly challenges Rudy for the Spike Shell Badge. Major Events *Yazmyne's Onix is revealed to have learned Iron Tail and Rock Polish *Yazmyne's Sandshrew is revealed to know Slash *Yazmyne clears her Trovita Island Task, and is allowed to battle Rudy Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Rudy *Emcee *Trainers *Audience Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Spinarak (Yazmyne's) *Starmie (Yazmyne's) *Onix (Yazmyne's) *Electivire (Yazmyne's) *Shelgon (Yazmyne's) *Kirlia (Yazmyne's) *Dewgong (Yazmyne's) *Mandibuzz(Yazmyne's) *Sandshrew (Yazmyne's) *Bronzor (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) Category:The Orange Saga